The Naked Pout
by keylish
Summary: Lorelai tries her naked pout on Luke, but this time it does not work. Go figure. Christmas fanfiction. javajunkie. COMPLETE


**Claimer:** I thought, now that everyone makes a DISclaimer, I make a claimer. Everything belongs to me, except Luke, Lorelai, Sookie or Michel. Go figure.

**Summary:** What can I say, Lorelais tries her naked pout on Luke, but this time it doesn't work.

**AN:** I love reviews. Many reviews. Good. Bad. In between. I live for them. They are my caffeine. They keep me alive and writing. Dedication: This story goes out to Kelly, Marko, Hayley, Lindsay and Valerie. You guys rock my world!

**DANGER:** Will Robinson! Danger! This story has not been betad yet. A friend of mine convinced me to put it online for you guys. As a christmas present, from me to you all. Have fun with it, but be careful with the unwraping. You wouldn't wanna damage Luke or Lorelai now, would you?

ooOoo

It was just past midnight. The 1st of December was finally here. A huge smile lit Lorelai's face up. Her eyes sparkled when a glance to her fuzzy alarm clock told her that she was absolutely right. The 1st of December had arrived. The month of December had officially begun. The month of presents and joy and presents and friendship and presents and family and presents and off course with lots of snow and not to forget presents. Yes, the presents were the best part. Lorelai narrowed her eyes when her glance caught the sleeping figure that occupied the other side of her bed. He didn't even know that it was December yet. He didn't even know! How could he not know? The 1st of December was nearly as important as the first day of snow. Her smile spread on her face again. She started to bounce up and down.

"Luke! Luke! Luuuuuuuuuuke!" she sang.

He emitted a groan.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke! Guess what day it is! Guess what day it is!"

"The day where my nutty fiancée wakes me up in the middle of the night?" he mumbled.

"Now I got from crazy to nutty. Thank you very much!" she crossed her arms before her and pouted.

Luke's eyes were still closed.

"You know, a pout does only work when there's somebody to see it." He observed.

"So open your eyes. And see me pout. I am the queen of pouts! I invented the pout! The world famous facial expression, that everybody uses…"

Luke groaned.

"Can I go back to sleep, when I saw you pout?" Luke tried, eyes still closed.

"I'm not sure you'd wanna. I'm pouting naked. I'm a naked pouter." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

She frowned, once she noticed that Luke did not even risk a glance.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm naked! Naked! Without any clothes. Beside you. In beeeeeeed. Naked, Luke!" Lorelai stated.

"No your not."

"I am."

"Good night, Lorelai!"

"But Luuuuuuuuuke! You haven't even seen my pout!" Lorelai whined.

"Can I go back to sleep, once I've seen it?"

"Yes." Lorelai beamed.

Luke opened one eye and looked pointedly at her. She was beaming.

"You do not pout. And you are not naked." Luke observed.

Lorelai started to pout.

"OK fine, now you pout. But you are still not naked."

"That I can arrange."

"Not now. Good night Lorelai. Nice pout."

He closed his eye again and turned away from her.

That was not what she had expected. That was not what she had expected at all. What did she want again? Was the showing off of her pout the whole point? She cocked her head to the side. Her glance once again caught the alarm clock. The 1st of December!

"Luke? Luuuuuuuuuuke! You know what today is?" Lorelai beamed, while bouncing up and down on the bed.

"The day where you leave me alone, to catch my sleep?" Luke tried.

"No silly."

Luke buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuke!" Lorelai whined.

Luke sighed and gave up. He sat up and looked pointedly at Lorelai.

"So. Tell me. Today. What is today?"

"The 1st of December! Duh!"

Luke shook his head.

"Don't tell me you woke me up to tell me, that it was the 1st of December."

"But I did."

"Why did you wake me up Lorelai?" Luke sighed.

"Because it's the 1st of December."

"Why did you wake me up on the 1st of December?"

"Because it's the start of Christmas!" Lorelai said in a voice that could have easily belonged to a very small child.

"Christmas? What's the point…" Luke started.

"I sense a Luke rant coming! Lets hear it!" Lorelai beamed.

"What's the point of Christmas anyway? Receiving hundreds of presents, that you don't want anyway? Spending hundreds of dollars on hundreds of presents that nobody in their right mind would like to have? Its just a holiday that the commercial industry created! Nothing else! I swear! You know what? This year we're going without. No presents. I don't want to receive any present and I don't want to make any. I could use…" Luke ranted.

"Take that back!" Lorelai demanded.

Luke shook his head.

"Take that back now!" Lorelai said a little too loud.

"No. And that's my final word. Spend the money for my Christmas present on the inn instead."

"But Luke…the presents are the best about Christmas!"

"Christmas is not just about presents!"

"I know. But it's the best part! And you cant just leave the best part out!" Lorelai whined.

"Watch me!"

Luke settled back down and snuggled down under the covers.

"Luke! Luke! Don't go back to sleep!" Lorelai started to bounce up and down on the bed again.

"Go back to sleep Lorelai."

"No! I cant believe that! I want a present from you for Christmas!" Lorelai pouted.

"Good night, Lorelai." Luke mumbled.

"You cant do that to me! I'm giving you a present anyway! Ha! You cant stop me!" Lorelai beamed.

Luke didn't answer anymore.

"But if I give you a present, I wanna get one back…" Lorelai started to shake Luke.

But he didn't even stir.

"Would it be different if I had been naked?" Lorelai asked softly.

"You bet it would have." Luke smirked.

"Damn!"

ooOoo

It was the 15th of December. A blanket of heavenly snow covered the grounds of Stars Hollow. Only 10 more days to Christmas! Meanwhile Lorelai had accepted the fact that she and Luke would not exchange any Christmas presents this year. Not even massive nagging, pouting or several attacks in a very naked state had not convinced him otherwise. Lorelai sighed. But there was still Rory, Sookie, Jackson, Davie, Martha, Michel, Mia and Lane. And still, it was not the same. She and Luke had exchanged little presents every year. It was their very own tradition. But this year, that tradition would be broken. Oh how she hated when that happened. Traditions where a very good thing. She loved traditions. Always has.

Lorelai looked down at her purple bag, containing a very special spoon, a Christmas present for Sookie. She had lost her favorite. Oh, how Sookie would smile, beam, laugh and hug her. Being Sookie, she would do it all at once. She turned the corner, walking directly towards Luke, when something caught her eye and she froze on the spot.

ooOoo

Luke stood behind his counter, taking the orders from a very attractive redhead.

"What will ya have?"

The redhead smiled at him.

"I'd like the special. Luke. Is it?" She whispered.

Luke stared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Look at the card. We got no specials." Luke stated and started to turn away.

She smiled at Luke and touched his arm.

"Oh I'm sure you have some specials. What do YOU like to eat here?" she said in a breathy voice.

"Look, Miss. Everything is good here. Make up your mind, and I'll get back to you."

Luke turned away and walked into the kitchen.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!" the redhead whined.

Just like Lorelai. Unbelieveable!

He rolled his eyes and lingered in the kitchen a moment longer, watching as Ceasar grilled some cheese for the famous grilled cheese sandwich. Finally he sighed and walked back out of the kitchen to face the enemy. Or customer. Whatever.

"Made up your mind?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Yes. I want the ladies special. Sausage and two eggs, extra hard. That's the way I like it." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Luke shuddered.

"Comin' right up."

Luke handed the order in and retreated from the redhead as far as he could, with the excuse of refilling customers coffeemugs. The redhead watched him the entire time. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in his butt.

"Sausage and eggs up!" Caesar yelled.

Luke frowned. Now he had to face the flirtous broad again. Do it as quickly as possible. As quickly as possible. A mantra repeated in his head over and over, while he walked over to retrieve the plate and place it in front of the redhead. His head on autopilot saying his mantra over and over again.

He was just about to sigh in relief, that he had accomplished his mission, without another flirtous try from the redhead, when he noticed her face approach quickly. Her lips aiming straight for his. He turned his face away and took a step back.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

He fixed her with a death glare.

"Don't you know the saying, kiss the cook?" she asked.

But he didn't even react. He had spotted Lorelai, just standing outside his diner, looking better than ever. His lips formed the biggest smile known to man and his face lit up. His eyes beamed at her.

ooOoo

Lorelai had seen the attempts of the redhead. Seen them all. Every single try to steal away her Luke. And for a split second she had believed, that the redhead had succeeded. She had kissed her Luke goodbye. Their friendship, their relationship, their love, their engagement, their wedding and their future. And then the redhead had leaned in to kiss him. Full frontal, on the lips. The time had stood still. As if it were slow motion, she saw the lips of the redhead come closer and closer to the lips, she Lorelai had loved to kiss so many times. In her mind she could see them lock lips. Starting a kiss that would last an eternity. But he turned away. Her lips didn't reach his. Didn't even reach his cheek. He had turned his face away. And Lorelai had cheered. He took a step back and shot the redhead a glance that was meant to kill. Lorelai smiled. That was her Luke. Hers. Her Luke had just spotted Lorelai and had smiled at her. His whole face beaming. And that was when Lorelai knew, she didn't need any Christmas present from Luke. She had just received one. The best Christmas present ever.

ooOoo

His Lorelai beamed back at him and crossed the rest of the path, to open the door of the diner and step in. He was next to her in a heartbeat. A kiss on the lips confirming their love. The redhead stared. Their kiss deepened. The redhead frowned. Luke not being a fan of public affections didn't mind this one the least bit. The need for air getting desperate and finally, they were forced to pull apart. The redhead was now staring openly at them. Luke's back to her, she shot Lorelai a death stare.

"You want the Lorelai special?" Luke asked so loud, that the redhead could hear.

"UH! Does it include coffee? Tell me it includes coffee!"

"No." Luke smirked.

"Oh! I like the sound of this!" Lorelai beamed.

She smirked at the redhead, who finally gave up and turned around on her stool to eat her sausage and eggs. Extra hard. The way she liked it. The redhead special.

Luke led Lorelai across the diner to the curtain that seperated his private area from the not so private diner area. They bolted up the stairs to his appartment, so Lorelai could consume her special.

Lorelai snuggled closer to Luke and placed her head on his chest.

"The best Christmas present ever." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lorelai smiled and placed a kiss on his chest.

ooOoo

A few days later, the two were again, lying in bed. It was the 25th of December. Early in the morning. So early, that every sane person would be deeply asleep, accept Lorelai off course. She was wide awake. Lying next to the love of her life, with open eyes, at Christmasday.

"Merry Christmas, Luke." Lorelai whispered.

Luke stirred and groaned.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah. Shh. Its early." She soothed him.

"Its Christmas?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Shh. Go back to sleep."

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." He mumbled.

"Merry Christmas Luke." She smiled.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, just to open them again, a moment later.

"Lorelai?" he said.

He sat up and looked at her. She remained under the covers and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna have your Christmas present now?" he asked.

Lorelai frowned.

"You said…"

He smirked.

"I know what I said."

"You lied!" Lorelai accused.

She swatted him on the arm.

"You lied to me!"

He smirked.

"You really thought, I would go 24 days with your constant nagging, trying to find out what I got you? I don't think so."

Lorelai frowned.

"I don't like you anymore. You lied to me. I mean, with lies I can deal, but you lied to me about presents! I don't know if I can forgive you! Its almost as bad as if you had lied about snow…"

Luke shrugged and slid back to a sleeping position.

"Ok, I'll keep your present. Good night Lorelai."

He turned away from her and smirked. Lorelai gasped.

"Hey! You cant do that to me! Luke! My present! Now!" Lorelai demanded.

"You sure? I mean, I lied to you."

"I forgive you, if you gimme my presents."

"You sure?"

"Gimme!"

He sat up again and reached for the bedside table. He opened a drawer and retrieved an envelope. Lorelai gasped.

"I didn't even check there!"

He smirked.

"I know."

He handed her the envelope. She tore it apart.

"Jeez, Lorelai! Careful!"

He could not watch her tear at the envelope, containing only one slip of paper.

"A spa! Luke! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed.

He smiled.

"There's three tickets! Luke, why is there three tickets?" she asked curiously.

"You, me and Rory."

"Aww. She's gonna love that!"

He smiled.

"The second best Christmas present this year." She smiled.

"The second best?"

"Yeah. You gave me the best one ever already."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"When."

"A while ago. When you didn't kiss that redhead at the diner."

"I would never have done that. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't unwrapped your Christmas present yet." She stated.

"You got me a present?"

"You bet!"

She threw the covers off her body and black lingerie came into view.

Luke gasped and stared at her.

"You don't wanna unwrap your Christmas present Luke?" Lorelai pouted.

"I think we have to practice it some more. The naked pout of yours."

She smirked. A full day of practicing that very important fact lay ahead of them. Off course after Luke had unwrapped his Christmas present.

ooOoo

The End. Finis. Nothin more. Im out.

And now its upon you, to gimme the best christmaspresent ever. Gimme a review and make my day. Make my week. Make my year. Just because a smile is the best gift one can ever receive.

AN: Lukes Rant, about Christmas being created by the commercial industry is just a Luke rant. It has nothing to do with the truth, I know fully well, that Christmas celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ. This part of Lukes rant is just something drastic he had to say, to get him into character. Again: It does not stand for the truth. I apologize to anybody who I might have offended with this part of my story. Sorry.


End file.
